


Resident Hentai

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OZ finds it helpful to have a hentai around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Hentai

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"And, the final new staff member is Duo... What's your last name, son?"

Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot, stepped forward in front of the OZ board and spoke in a deep voice. "I don't have a last name, sir."

The man before him, some old fogey with his head in the clouds, shrugged. "Oh, whatever. So, Duo... our new resident hentai."

"I'm so glad we found a cute one this time. It's horrible to have a hentai that you don't even want to think about molesting." Duo turned around and paled considerably. Treize Khushrenada had been staring at his ass!

With a smile, Duo walked up to Treize in a knowing, seductive manner, almost the opposite of his true feelings of nervousness. "Hey there... Care to show me how to take off your uniform? I think I might want to know for future reference."

Treize laughed. "And he's good, too. Nice job whoever hired him. Let me know who after the meeting, and I'll keep you out of Lady Une's clutches for a week."

Duo sighed with relief, and went back to his seat. The meeting ended after a few more words by Treize, and a different old fogey rushed to him, turned in his name, and war-whooped as he ran down the hallway taking off his clothing, definitely not a pretty sight. 

"Guess he had ants in his pants and wanted to get them out on his own," Duo remarked, definitely a pretty sight.

Treize eyed him carefully. "I'm so glad he didn't ask for you to help him. I would have had to veto it."

Licking his lips slightly, Duo sauntered a bit closer, sensing the heady aroma everpresent around the man. "Why is that, Mr. Khushrenada... sir?"

Treize smiled impertinently. "Because I do believe that *I* should be the first one to have my way with you."

Duo smiled, trailing a finger down the front of Treize's uniform. "I do believe you mistake me for the resident slut, Zechs Merquise. I am but a hentai. True to form, I think dirty things, not do dirty things. I would never, ever get down on my knees before you and let you thrust into my pretty mouth."

Noting that Treize looked terribly disappointed, Duo continued. "However, if you were good, I might get down on my knees and suck you dry."

One wild eyebrow raised. "But, are those not the same thing, my dear Duo?"

Duo shook his head. "Most certainly not. And for you to think so makes me wonder if your slut is really as good as he thinks. If he were truly good, from the first glancing lick he'd have you immobile, and you couldn't thrust into his pretty mouth. And, if you tried, he'd hold your hips still and pin you against a wall and make passionate love to you with his mouth, licking and nibbling and suckling like he was born to suck cock, and nothing else. And, then, when you'd decided he'd feasted enough, he'd pull away on his own, before you even had to say, and offer the rest of himself to you, even going so far as to grab the lube and slick himself up and tell you that you should come on in, meaning it in more way than one. He'd toss his hair back, and climb up on your desk, and ask if you wanted him to look into your eyes when you came, and maybe even asking if he could fuck you next week."

All the while, Duo had been focused on the uniform, unbuttoning, untying, unyielding. He stopped to bite his lower lip occasionally, fighting not to rip the clothes right off the man, inherantly aroused both by the man himself, and the thoughts he was having about what to do to him. "If I were to do all of that for you, Treize, would you let me fuck you next week?"

Treize was panting slightly. Duo's fingers had ghosted across every plane of his torso, arousing him greatly. "If you could think of some interesting way to do it, certainly. I expect a lot out of anyone who would choose to top me even once. If at any time I don't like it, I walk out, no matter how hard I am."

Listening intently to the man, Duo licked at a nipple, tongue flickering over the giving surface, tasting the pure mixture of eroticism that was included in the formula to make the man. Pulling away slightly, he rested his chin on Treize's breastbone. "So, would you mind if I tried it *now*? I do believe you would walk away satisfied."

Quirking his eyebrows again, Treize gave the younger man an amused grin. "I do believe you're propositioning me."

Duo grinned. "People believe the silliest things when they're anxious to get screwed. Does this mean yes?"

Feeling Duo's tongue lap softly at his skin, Treize heaved a soft sigh. "If you must..."

"Where's the kitchen?"

Treize gasped. "You want to dom me in the kitchen?"

Duo shook his head. "No. Not dom you. I'm submissive, really! I just believe in equal opportunity fucking. I want to *fuck* you in the kitchen. Plain, simple... with a few kinks... And, after that, we can try the recreation room, and the dining room, and every single conference room... Oh, God, I get hard just thinking about doing it on a table that will be surrounded by men wanting nothing more than power... Power being just a cheap alternative to good sex. I want to do you, or be done by you, in every room in this place. It doesn't go that way with just anyone. Though, around here, I could probably have my pick. Fancy how all of OZ is gay."

Shrugging, Treize scooped up his discarded shirt and jacket from the floor, choosing to fold them neatly rather than to put them back on. "It was planned that way. OZ believes in lowering the birth rate. What better way than having only same sex relations except for those pairs which we believe would actually contribute to society rather than being a burden on it?"

Giving Treize a saucy look, Duo slid one finger down the other man's chest, hooking it into the waistband of the uniform pants, pulling him closer. "And, you mean to tell me that you can't be included in the ones who get to breed?"

Treize shrugged and allowed Duo to pull him. "I've done my part on the breeding grounds. I *do* have a daughter. She's seven. But, I was never really into women... well, in some ways, yes, in most, no. Women can be beautiful, but I like lower-toned voices screaming my name."

"Lead the way to the kitchen already, would ya? I'm dying to grind into you like a gourmet coffee maker."

Obviously amused, Treize shook his head and grabbed Duo's hand from his pants, letting the hand fall to Duo's side. "Follow me, then."

Laughing as Treize made his way out the door, Duo remarked cattily, "Sure thing since I get such a lovely view on the way. Oh, got lube?"

Treize held up his jacket. "In the pocket. Three flavored, one unflavored. I come prepared."

Duo giggled, as any true hentai would. "Man, this job is perfect. I no longer have to restrain my thoughts, and I get to take the hottest, most powerful man in the world with the nicest ass I've ever seen."

Turning with a saucy sway, Treize leaned down and catured Duo's lips quickly. He pulled away. "And, this is while it's still in uniform." He continued down the hallway, Duo watching every ripple of muscle as he went, finally remembering to follow as Treize turned a corner.

Without further waste of words, they made it to the kitchen. Treize ordered the two chefs battling with french bread, and butter knifes to leave the kitchen for half an hour. Once they were gone, Duo pressed Treize against the industrial-looking counter with ferocity, capturing his mouth in a kiss that spoke volumes for how often he must have thought about sex. 

Treize's hands made quick work of Duo's shirt, discarding it in an arching throw that caused the shirt to land on top of the rack of pots and pans. The hands wandered down further to the fly of Duo's pants, making quick work of that barrier as well. Duo's hand made quick work of his, and they quickly stripped each other down by the walk-in refrigerator, disregarding their clothing once it was no longer in their way. They fell into a lusty embrace, already grinding against one another, filling the kitchen with echoing moans.

As they made their way back to the counter, Duo tripped over something. He looked down quickly and saw that it was Treize's jacket. With his typical hentai grin, he picked the jacket up and somehow picked the correct pocket on the jacket, drawing out the four tubes of lubricant. "Okay... Banana? No. Strawberry? No. Unflavored? Maybe... Mint! You're truly a man after my own heart. Now, get on your stomach on the counter and spread those gorgeous legs."

Treize did as told, feeling deliciously wonderful as he thought of what Duo might do to him. He heard Duo rummaging through a drawer, and looked around to see him searching frantically for something. "What are you looking for?"

Duo shook his head. "Turn around, and stay turned around. You'll find out soon enough."

A moment later, Duo finished rummaging, muttering "Eureka" as he approached Treize again. He took one look at the man before him, and leaned down, biting into the soft flesh that was presented so beautifully. Treize moaned, and clutched at the edge of the counter. He looked forward and realized that he could see the reflection of their act in the door of the freezer. It, too, was deliciously arousing. 

Treize felt Duo parting his cheeks, and inserting something into him. Then, he felt a shock as something cold invaded him. Whatever Duo had placed inside was was withdrawn, and the cold stuff (lubricant, probably) was squeezed along every bit of the way. It felt like ice in his warm interior, but the shock that it had been had opened him wider than any other first attempt had before. Finally, the invader was gone, and Treize could see in the reflection that Duo was smiling. "How does it feel to have been lubricated with a cake decorating tip? Stars, y'know. Probably about five."

Murmured appreciation for the joke passed by Treize's lips as he felt Duo's fingers begin to ply him to the correct size to be taken comfortably. It was torture to have his prostate nudged and massaged when he could do nothing about it, but Treize had the feeling that Duo was right: it would be worth it. 

Finally, Duo removed his fingers and swatted Treize's bottom lightly. "Okay, now, I want your legs over my shoulders." Treize moved to turn over on his back, but Duo stopped him. "No. This way."

Treize felt his legs being pulled up behind him so that his back was arched endlessly and Duo's ready member was poised at his entrance. He whimpered slightly as Duo shrugged his shoulders, making muscles pull tight. He'd never been taken like this before. That was for sure. 

Duo pressed into the older man with one quick thrust. The preparation had been quick, easy, and painless, just as he knew it would be. But, the *penetration* was heavenly. It was being surrounded by a cool heat. And, the mint in the lube provided a slight tingling sensation that truly made things perfect.

Giving Treize only a moment to adjust, Duo began to pound into him, making the general's body rock against the coutertop, crying out as his muscles stretched, grasping onto the countertop's ledge with both hands, crying out for more as Duo hit the perfect spot in him on every thrust. The stretching sensation only enhanced the experience, somehow. It was uncomfortable, but decidedly worth the effort.

That's when Treize felt Duo's hands on his back, gently massaging all of the muscles of his back and legs that were stretching, relieving them, and loosening them, and making Treize perfectly ready to release. Duo's ministrations were wonderful, and he knew that his impending orgasm would be better than anything he'd every experienced from former OZ resident members. He'd taken it upon himself to try each one, and so far, Duo was the best. He had an innate sense of sexual curiousity and creativity that were packaged in something that went beyond pretty, and gorgeous, and all of those normal, boring words that weren't nearly enough.

Duo felt the man relax finally, and upped his pace considerably, loving the feel of that pure flesh colliding with his own in the ultimate manner. Treize was holding onto the countertop for dear life, panting as he saw the reflection of their act. He was so close... so very close...

Feeling release approaching, Duo increased his pace even more, letting one hand trail down to caress Treize's arousal. At Duo's touch, Treize moaned loudly, and thrust his hips softly at he came into Duo's hand. At the feeling at Treize tightening on him, Duo put in a few more welcome thrusts, and let himself go. 

It was at that moment that Zechs walked into the kitchen, twirling his hair around his finger. When he saw the scene before him, he whimpered and pouted. "Treize! That's my job!" 

Treize winced as Duo eased his legs down to the floor. "I'm sorry, dear one. You can take me tomorrow."

Zechs stared at him oddly for a moment. "I didn't mean that. I'm the resident slut. That means I get taken. I want him to take *me* next! That looked like fun!"

Duo smiled, and eased out of Treize, pressing a soft kiss to the center of his back. "Maybe tomorrow. I have to get cleaned up and meet with Lady Une. She made an appointment for my services."

Treize raised an eyebrow. "She's straight?"

Duo laughed. "Oh, Heavens, no! She thought she was in love with you, but no. She wants help in writing a dirty letter to Lucrezia Noin."

Treize smiled and rested his head on the countertop. "Oh, good. I was afraid I'd have to oust her for not following all of the beliefs of OZ. Good luck with the letter then, hmm?"

Saluting, Duo gathered his clothing, sliding it on as he made his way toward the open door to the kitchen. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening... if you know what I mean."


End file.
